


At The Beginning

by entanglednow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started on an abandoned space station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Beginning

  
It started on an abandoned space station. The galactic version of the Mary Celeste. A mystery lost to time - and Rory knew the Doctor well enough by then, to know that he couldn't resist a mystery. He was going to solve it, or die trying.

Of course, the mystery turned out to be a rogue AI, intent on killing everyone, in a bid to purify the universe, because that's the sort of thing that happens to them. That's an average sort of day in space. Amy made Terminator jokes, and the Doctor shouted a lot. Rory was just happy that none of them died. That had become his new measuring stick for good days. Not dying always counted as a good day.

Whatever it was, it started there. Hauling the Doctor up a broken ladder, staring down at a thousand foot drop. He'd been all arms and legs, and suspenders, floppy, ill-behaved hair, and warm laughter across Rory's neck. Grinning in the face of death, grinning like a lunatic, and Rory had snapped at him, and the Doctor had just laughed, and hugged him.

Which Rory thought, perhaps, that the Doctor had learned off of Amy. Because it was familiar. It had been strange, an Amy sort of hug from the Doctor. It lingered.

That had been the first time the Doctor had felt - not real, that was too easy, something else. He'd curled his fingers around Rory's wrists to stop him panicking later, and they'd been cold, and slightly tacky with some sort of cooling fluid, and Rory had to wonder how long it had been since the Doctor was just 'people;' before he got all complicated and mythical.

Amy had always treated him like people, even when he was at his most infuriatingly 'other.' She was a toucher, she liked to touch. Rory had never been very good at it. It was always awkward, he made things awkward. But sometimes the awkward moments almost made him feel normal, stumbling their way through the cosmos.

That was the start of it. Though not the beginning, not the _proper_ beginning.

That happened on an ice moon, in a part of space that was cold and dark. The thermal engines in the mine far underground had broken down, and they'd ended up a tangled ball of blankets, and icy breath, and random little pieces of technology. Amy and Rory pinning the Doctor from both sides, while his frozen fingers worked, muttering, laughing, shivering, dragging an entire planet back to life.

They'd stayed that way for a while, even after the engines came back online. The Doctor laughing into Rory's cold hair, and Amy rubbing his fingers warm.

That was the beginning, because Rory thinks that's when they got used to the idea, even if they didn't know it at the time.

Husband, Wife, Doctor.

That's what started the slow slide into...something else, and it was slow, so slow that there was no difference between one moment and the next.

Running from dogs made of pure electricity Rory had thought nothing of grabbing the Doctor's hand, stopping his momentum to tug him another way. Which he would have thought was impossible months before.

Amy called them 'my boys' and neither of them protested, though neither one of them were boys.

Until one noisy morning, spinning between stars, the Doctor had pushed tea into his hands, and Rory kissed two people good morning without even thinking about it. The world stopped spinning, but only for a second, and the tea was hot.


End file.
